


Just Wait

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could, he would spend an eternity lying here in his bed, connected so deeply with this thick headed, stubborn, gentle werewolf of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Stiles is 17 here so. yeah.

"Wait." He gasps, body taunt because Derek is finally, _finally_  all the way in and Stiles wants to take his time to savor this. “Stop, please just wait for a sec."   
  


It’s a testament to Derek’s will power (and probably also how much Stiles means to him [boy, didn’t  _that_  thought make his head spin like a top]) that he does indeed pause and look down at Stiles with a tight expression.   
  


He looks so focused, so lust-drunk that it takes Stiles’ breath away. Derek wants to know what the hold up, it’s obvious in the impatient frown that he’s sporting but there’s also patience and love in his eyes that also tells Stiles that he’ll wait as long as the teen wants. It makes Stiles smile, trembling and faint but oh so happy because Derek's wating for him, will wait for him until Stiles says its okay to go ahead.  
  


Stiles holds his breath, as though breathing will somehow ruin this moment, eyes wide open to take in every subtle nuance that he can take in in the poorly lit room. His trembling hands sweep over Derek’s face, catching against stubble and wiping away sweat drop before sinking into his damp hair. Stiles' eyes dart over the tense jaw, the lust-blown dark eyes, the bit of hair that's sticking to Derek's forehead.  
  


If he could, he would spend an eternity lying here in his bed, connected so deeply with this thick headed, stubborn, gentle werewolf of his.  
  


An eternity to savor this feeling of being stretched, being full, being more than himself. And it’s with  _Derek_. His mind’s having trouble formulating thoughts that are more complex than ‘ _that’s Derek, Derek’s in me, holy mother of-, that’s his dick and it’s **in me**_ ’ Every one of these thoughts set his nerves on fire, making them spark and fizzle like firework that won't fizzle out.  
  


"Stiles?" Derek finally asks, leaning in closer until their noses brush together. His name brushes against his top lip, making Stiles shiver because who knew that Derek Hale could speak in such a gentle, hesitant tone? All he can do is lie on his back and pant, thinking that he’s never going to be able to recover from the utterly  _devastating_  sensation that is cradling Derek Hale’s  _naked_  body between his  **open**  thighs. Having all that glorious skin pressed up against his, nothing between them save the sweat sheen covering their shaking bodies. And being full,  _so goloriously_ full of Derek.  
  


He shakes his head, trying to soothe Derek’s worries away and to push the noise of out his head at the same time. But the pleasant buzzing sound remains, sinks into his bones, like the sound of an old barely remembered lullaby sending him off to sleep. It makes him spread his hands over Derek’s back, measuring his shoulder blades with his palms and whispers, “I’m fine. Just wanted to take this in."   
  


Which he naturally _has_ to follow up with a blink, chuckle and a breathless explanation. “Which I guess I just did back then." Derek closes his eyes and groans, pressing his face against Stiles shoulders before telling him, in his usual manner, to shut up already.   
  


Stiles hums happily, realizing that all the time in the world and universe  _ever_  isn’t ever going to get rid of just how utterly amazing this whole experience is with Derek. He could have an _actual_ eternity and at the end of it his brain would _still_ sputter like a dying candle because it’s Derek and it’s him and they’re  **together**.   
  


He presses his knees against Derek’s sides, slowly sliding them up tense muscles as he murmurs. “You can move now. I'm good." Derek doesn’t move from his place crounching over Stiles' body. His lips continue to press warm kisses into Stiles' skin. Stiles closes his eyes again, savoring the feeling of being enveloped by Derek. The warm contentment turns deeper, sweeter when Derek begins to slowly rock his hips. And Stiles thinks giddily, ' _This is always going to blow my mind._ '

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com)


End file.
